


Sometimes It Lasts In Love

by confessorlove



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confessorlove/pseuds/confessorlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dacey Mormont never expected to fall in love while on the trail of battle.  She expected to do her duty and nothing more.  What happened was something no one could have planned for and it changed her life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes It Lasts In Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to Until the Sunrise. It's set immediately following it although you don't need to read it to understand what is happening. One other note, in this fic Dacey is roughly the same age as Robb unlike how it is in the books. This is set AU within the context of the show timeline. Also this fic is heavily influenced by Someone Like You but Adele. The title is stolen from there.

The battle was won and Dacey wouldn’t help the sigh of relief that escaped her lips when she saw her king was safe. The stench of death and blood filled her nose but she didn’t care. They had taken Jaime Lannister’s host and come out victorious. Now the Kingslayer was in irons and they were one step closer to justice.  
  
Her sword was stained red with the blood of many as she wiped the blade on a dead man’s tunic. A little more blood to add to that already soaking the ground would not matter. They had lost many but the Lannisters lost more. Dacey was just grateful Robb Stark was not among those whose bodies littered the ground.  
  
Sheathing her sword, Dacey pulled off her helm and shook out her long hair. The dark waves cascaded down her armored back as she turned towards her king. Robb was there at the crest of the hill, Grey Wind beside him. The wolf’s muzzle was red with blood and Dacey knew men had lost their lives to that wolf. He was a gentle creature, she knew, but he was fiercely protective of Robb. For that Dacey was grateful.  
  
Stepping over the bodies of those fallen, Dacey made her way up the hill towards her king. Seeing him standing there alive made her heart swell with joy she had not known. He was her king but she had loved him for years. After the previous night she knew the feeling was mutual. They had drunk together and laughed together telling tales of their youth whilst trying to forget what lay before them. Now that the battle was won Dacey could think back on the previous night.  
  
She had given Robb Stark her maidenhead and she did not regret it. The voice of reason in the back of her mind constantly was reminding her not to get ahead of herself. He was her king and more than that he was betrothed. Any love they had for each other would never end well. She knew it but at the same time she found herself wishing that he did not think it a mistake to bed her. They had been afraid and drunk but for some reason she feared Robb’s regret more than Jaime Lannister’s host.  
  
When she reached the crest of the hill Dacey saw a smile pull at Robb’s lips. That eased some of her worries. Perhaps he did not regret it. Perhaps everything will be alright; at least until the war is won and the Frey alliance must be sealed. She mentally shook herself as thoughts of Robb wedding some Frey girl filled her mind. There would be plenty of time to worry about that later.  
  
“Your Grace,” she said as she approached, noticing the way Grey Wind watched her as if he knew there was something between her and the young king.  
  
“My lady,” Robb said with a smile before waving a hand to dismiss the rest of his guard. Once they were out of earshot he took a step closer. “I am pleased you are unhurt.”  
  
There was something about the way his eyes stayed locked on hers or they genuine smile on his face that made her heart flutter. Perhaps it was the tone of genuine concern that told her he would have been upset if something had happened to her. _He loves me,_ she thought to herself. _Just as I love him._  
  
“As am I, your grace.” A light flush colored her cheeks as she realized how true that was. If something had happened to her king, her Robb, she scarcely wanted to imagine her grief.  
  
Robb flashed a smile in her direction before reaching out almost tentatively to wipe a droplet of blood from her cheek. “I told you last night. It’s Robb.”  
  
“I remember,” she murmured softly before averting her eyes. She had woken long before sunrise, naked as her name day in the arms of her king. As much as she had longed to stay in his arms there were more important things.  
  
The young Stark smiled at her before taking her hand for a brief moment. She could tell he had not wanted to let go but knew that being seen holding his hand would do them no good. “Then walk with me, Dacey.”  
  
Dacey nodded and followed her king though the remains of the battlefield. The stench of blood and death filled her nose but she did not cringe. She was a warrior, a Mormont of Bear Island and this was nothing she had not seen before. Before this war ends, Dacey is sure she will see it all again. They walked together, over the rise and though the trees. As they did so, Darcey couldn’t help but notice her king’s posture. With his hands clasped behind his back and his brow creased with worry, it made Dacey wonder what could possibly be on his mind after such a great victory.  
  
“Your Grace,” she said once they were out of earshot of the other members of his personal guard. “Something seems to be troubling you.”  
  
Robb came to a stop and met her eyes as a slight frown tugged at his lips. “I’ve dishonored you, my lady,” her king admitted after a moment. She couldn’t believe what he was saying and for a moment, she didn’t even understand.  
  
“No,” she finally said, realizing what he was talking about. He’d taken her maidenhead. By Westerosi standards she was spoiled. No lord would want that for a wife. “It doesn’t matter, Robb.” Even as she said it the words seemed bitter on her tongue. She could see in his eyes that even if it didn’t matter to her, it mattered to him.  
  
Robb shook his head and she could see how difficult whatever he was deciding was on him. “Marry me, Dacey.” He finally said after a few moments of awkward silence.  
  
Dacey had not been expecting that. It was the furthest thing from her mind and as she stared at him, her mouth fell open slightly. “I can’t marry you. You are betrothed already.” She really could not believe he would ask her such a thing while promised to another.  
  
“I don’t love any of Lord Walder’s daughters, Dacey. I have dishonored you by bringing you to my bed. I could not bear to give you a bastard child that would shame both you and your house.” There was conviction in his tone. Honesty was there as well. It made her wonder if it was more love or dishonor that had made him ask for her hand.  
  
Robb seemed so sincere and honorable for a brief moment Dacey wanted to believe him. She wanted to forsake this war and all the promises that had been made. She wanted to wed him like their parents had been arranging but she couldn’t. She couldn’t be the reason for breaking the alliance with the Freys, without the Freys Robb would be weakened and the Lannisters would stop him easily. She couldn’t let that happen no matter what. “I won’t marry you. I will not be the cause of broken promises between two houses.”  
  
Robb reached out instinctively to grip her hand but Dacey pulled away. “Dacey,” he said softly with warmth and love in his tone that nearly melted her heart but she was of the North and would not be won over so easily.  
  
“Don’t. You have a duty, your grace and so do I.” She sighed and tucked a lock of long dark hair behind her ear. “I would be best if this was never mentioned again. No matter what I feel for you this can never be. You have a duty to the Frey girl and I have a duty as your sworn sword. Nothing more. We cannot delude ourselves into thinking something can come of this. It never will.”  
  
Even though it broke her heart to say the words it had to be done. They could never be man and wife in the eyes of the Old Gods. It would never happen and they had to live with that. “But Dacey,” he tried to protest and she shook her head.  
  
“I will never be your wife, Robb Stark. No matter how much we both wish it. Our paths head in different directions.” She sighed sadly and frowned before an idea came to her. Dacey did not know what he would think of it but it was worth mentioning. “However, just because I cannot be your lady wife does not mean we need to stop caring about each other. I don’t even need to stay away from your bed, unless you wish me to.”  
  
Robb thought about what she said and Dacey could almost see the wheels turning in his mind. Even though the air was still thick with the stench of blood and the moans of the wounded and dying was not far off, Dacey felt as though they were the only two people in Westeros. “Are you certain this is what you want?”  
  
“It’s what I want.” In truth she wanted so much more but for now it would be enough to share his bed and murmur sweet nothings in his ear. All too soon war would tear them apart and if not war the Frey girl would. Until then they had to cherish the moments they could share for they would be few in number. There was no changing that.

***

The battles waged on and The King in the North continued to be victorious, much to Dacey’s excitement. They had the Kingslayer in their possession and Lady Catelyn had ridden south a fortnight earlier to speak with Renly Baratheon. Everything seemed to be going right, however Dacey was not one for counting her chickens before they were hatched. They were still a long way from victory and both Dacey and her king knew it.

Ever since the night before the Battle of Whispering Wood, Dacey and Robb had grown closer. The feelings they had kept hidden for years had come to the surface and Dacey hoped it would not cause problems. In the camp she’d heard the comments, the names she was called for warming Robb Stark’s bed at night but she didn’t care. Robb was more than her king. She loved him as a woman loves a man. It only served to make her even more protective in battle.

Their days were filled with strategy and planning. She was one of his trusted sworn swords and acted as such. Only after the sun had set did Dacey let her feelings show. Even if those closest to them had suspected correctly that did not mean they needed word getting around that the Young Wolf had taken a lover. Instead they kept it quiet, saving all the intimate looks and simple touches for after dark.

Their bodies were still warm, slick with the sweat of their love making as Dacey nuzzled close. Her bare body was pressed against the length of him, soft curves against firm muscle. Her raven hair fell about his chest and her shoulders as she rested her head on his chest. Her fingertips absentmindedly traced patterns on his abdomen as she smiled to herself. Even in the middle of a war Dacey could still find a way to be happy.

Exhaling softly Dacey closed her eyes for a few moments. She was his guardian, his protector, one of his sworn swords; however with his strong arms around her and his callused hand lovingly caressing her spine, Dacey felt as though she was the one being protected. There was something about Robb that made Dacey feel safe and at peace. It was as if she could finally let down all her walls and reveal her true self. Everything about the moment was perfect. Or it was until Robb’s voice broke the intimate silence.

“Mother should have reached Renly Baratheon’s camp by now.”

Nodding slightly, Dacey buried her face against his chest, allowing the ends of her dark hair to tickle his bare flesh. “I’m sure a raven is already on its way here.”

Robb grunted in agreement as his fingers lovingly ran through her thick hair, parting the strands like silk thread. “Hopefully we can come to a peaceful accord with Renly and Renly will come to an agreement with Stannis.”

Dacey took a breath as her mind wandered to the Baratheon brothers and Catelyn Stark. The woman had fire and a passion to see her daughters’ safe that rivaled that of her own lady mother. If anyone could make those brothers see sense and forge a union between the North and the South it was Lady Catelyn Stark. Robb’s faith in her was not unwarranted. Even if the woman did not seem pleased with the state of Dacey’s relationship with Robb, something she found humorous considering her own lady mother had informed Dacey that it was upon Catelyn Stark’s suggestion that the match between she and Robb be considered. Of course that seemed like a lifetime ago and things had changed. Robb was to wed another and Dacey could never forget that.

For a few moments Dacey was silent, lost in thoughts of what they would face should the alliance fail. Only when she felt Robb’s lips brush against the top of her head did she jolt back to reality. “I shudder to think what would happen should Lady Catelyn fail.”

“The outcome of the entire war is resting on my mother’s ability to make the Baratheon brothers see sense. I hope she can do it.” Even though Robb had seemed so sure of himself before the lords and his council, now Dacey could hear the worry and the fear in his tone. She pressed herself closer and placed a kiss to his chest in attempt to reassure him that she was still there.

“If anyone can do this it is your mother.” Dacey smiled slightly and lifted her head to meet his eyes. “She is strong, Robb. You made the right choice in sending her.” Of course this was not the first time she’d expressed approval of his choice in messenger but Dacey constantly felt the need to remind him he was making the right choices. It was hard for him to be King in the North. He never asked for it. He didn’t want it but he had it anyway. That kind of pressure was something no one needed.

Dacey smiled slightly and ran her fingers through his reddish brown curls before leaning down to kiss him. For all too brief a moment the world seemed to stop and nothing mattered besides the two of them. It was perfect. Dacey would have lived in that moment forever if she could have. “I have faith in you, Robb. It’s time you had faith in yourself.”

Robb chuckled lightly and smiled at her. That was something Dacey loved to see and had seen little of since the beginning of the war. “You keep telling me that.”

“Maybe if I keep reminding you then someday you’ll start believing in yourself.” Dacey smiled down at him as she gazed into Robb’s clear blue eyes. Brushing her thumb along his stubble covered jaw she leaned in and kissed him once more. Everything about the moment was perfect and Dacey was going to cherish it for all it was worth.

After all, their stolen moments would end with the war and Robb’s marriage to the Frey girl. Dacey shuddered to think of the pain it would cause them both but there was no other option. Even as she thought back to his proposal all those weeks ago, Dacey couldn’t make herself think about accepting no matter how much she wanted to. Robb needed the Freys to win the war far more than he needed to take her as a wife.

When they finally broke the kiss Dacey met his eyes with a soft smile. It pained her to think of the future they would not share but sometimes she did anyway. “I love you,” Dacey practically whispered as they gazed into each other’s eyes. Blue eyes on blue and Dacey felt herself getting lost in the look of love in Robb’s eyes.

For a brief moment he almost seemed to not know what to say. She understood why of course. They were walking a dangerous line. Falling in love with her king had not been something she planned but ever since Dacey was a girl she’d been falling for Robb Stark. The fact that he was now her king did not change that. “As I love you,” Robb finally replied and Dacey smiled. Even though it was not the situation either of them wanted they were still together. Nothing would keep them apart. They fought together, ate together and slept together. As long as war continued to rage all around them, nothing would change that. She would see to that personally.

***

When word reached Robb Stark’s host that an agreement had been reached between Catelyn Stark and Renly Baratheon the entire camp seemed in better spirits. With Renly came the House Tyrell and all their banner men as well as the entire Stormlands save those loyal to Stannis. The odds of defeating the Lannisters and rescuing the Stark girls seemed to be improving every day. Dacey would never cease being thankful for the alliance. She had known that without allies in the South their chances were not good despite their numerous victories. The only thing that would have improved the odds even more would have been an alliance between the Baratheon brothers. However Dacey still had faith that Catelyn Stark could make the men see reason. It was only a matter of time.

Another month passed and still they heard nothing on the subject of an alliance between the brothers. Battles were fought and men died on both sides of the war as it continued. Dacey had been wounded in battle, the dagger of a Lannister man slicing her upper arm. Fortunately for her the man was not as quick as she was or he would have slit her throat. Robb had been fraught with worry but everyone insisted the wound would heal and she would be able to return to battle to fight where she belonged, at the side of her king. There was no infection and for that Dacey was grateful.

It was three days after the battle in which Dacey was wounded; the camp seemed abuzz with excitement. The reason for which, Dacey did not know. Robb had ordered her to rest and left her in his tent, not caring who knew they shared a bed. Dacey was torn between finding his protectiveness endearing and becoming annoyed with it. Resting in his bed, her mind slightly fogged with the pain and ointments that had been used to treat her wound, Dacey didn’t even open her eyes when the tent flaps parted. The injured woman merely smiled to herself before speaking. “Robb?”

“I had to see for myself if the whispers through the camp where true.”

Dacey opened her eyes and was met with the sight of Catelyn Stark standing over her. “My Lady,” she croaked out in response, her voice cracking and throat dry as she spoke. Finding the Lady Stark there and seeing the look of confusion and disappointment in her eyes, Dacey suddenly felt very exposed. She was very aware of the way she was bandaged, the cloth wrapped around her chest, arm and shoulder the only thing keeping her covered beneath the blanket. The younger woman tried to sit up some but the searing pain in her shoulder forced her back against the pillows.

“I would have thought better of you.” Catelyn seemed disappointed and that upset Dacey. She had never wanted to cause a problem which was the whole reason she refused to wed Robb Stark but still it seemed there were issues. “Bedding a man before you are wedded.”

Dacey smiled slightly as she met Catelyn Stark’s gaze. “That isn’t the way things always are, Lady Stark.”

“Perhaps not in villages so much but you are of a noble house, Dacey Mormont. Things are done differently.”

A smirk formed on Dacey’s lips as the younger woman watched the mother of the king. “You are very right, Lady Stark. Things are done differently on Bear Island and it is just the way things are done. There is no changing that.”

Catelyn pursed her lips but even as she did so the hard look on her face softened. Everyone knew the woman of House Mormont were different. However it appeared that it took finding out the truth for Catelyn Stark to see just how differently things were done at Bear Hall. “I suppose I underestimated the independence of you she-bears.”

Nodding slightly Dacey met the older woman’s blue eyes. “I thought you would have been pleased by my feelings for your son, Lady Catelyn.” Dacey quirked a brow as she shifted the pillows behind her in order to prop herself up a little more comfortably. “After all was it not on your suggestion that the betrothal was arranged?”

Watching as the other woman averted her eyes, Dacey knew she had said the right thing. Catelyn Stark seemed almost uncomfortable now and while Dacey did not want the older woman to be uncomfortable, she wanted it known that things between she and Robb were not going to change. “Times have changed since that agreement was reached, Dacey. Robb has pledged himself to another and you know that.”

Dacey nodded. “I know, Lady Stark. That is why I refused his proposal all those weeks ago.” The young woman watched for a moment as Catelyn processed this new information, her mind spinning. “After our first night together your son asked for my hand. I refused because of the Frey alliance. Do not think for a moment that I don’t know my place. I understand it perfectly.”

For a few moments Catelyn merely watched the younger woman. Dacey was in pain and it was obvious but she refused to appear weak in the presence of Catelyn Stark. “As long as you understand,” Catelyn finally said with a small ghost of a smile. “You should rest, Dacey. The sooner you are healed the sooner you can return to your place among the King’s personal guard.”

“Thank you, my lady,” Dacey said softly as Catelyn turned to leave. As the king’s mother left the tent, Dacey thought about everything that had been said. Even though she did not want to think about it, Dacey was beginning to realize more and more that she had no future with Robb Stark. Her future was as a member of his guard and nothing more. The longer they carried on with this the more they were fooling themselves. Nothing between them would ever last, not as long as they Frey’s still demanded an alliance. After all, the good of the realm came before her petty desire to wed Robb. Dacey had made her choice. She just had to live with it.

***

With the alliance between the Baratheon brothers forged there was little standing in their way. The Lannisters fought hard but they were out matched by sheer numbers alone. Months and months of hard fought battles were only the beginning of the end of the War of the Five Kings. Stark and Baratheon fought side by side just as had been done all those years previously during Robert's Rebellion.

Dacey fought at her king's side just as the other members of his personal guard did. As she ran through a Lannister man bent of the death of Robb Stark, Dacey had never been more grateful that the wound she had taken almost half a year past did not impair her ability to fight. Her love for her king only served to make her even fiercer in battle. Even Catelyn Stark had become much more accepting of the relationship between her son and Dacey.

The Stark woman had seen first-hand how much they cared for each other not long after returning from Renly Baratheon's camp. It was weeks before Dacey understood the drastic change in Catelyn's behavior and only then after asking the Lady Stark about it.

She had seen the love between them as Robb tended her bandage one night. Dacey had not known anyone was watching but now was grateful for that fact. Even though nothing would ever come of the relationship between them, with Robb's impending marriage looming over them like a dark cloud, Dacey still treasured every moment they had together.

After joining their host with that of Renly and Stannis Baratheon, their force swelled in number. The Lannisters stood no chance. Together they marched south towards King's Landing to dethrone a child king and save the Stark girls. War councils met at each stop to plan for the siege on King's Landing. Dacey stood silently at Robb's side as the plans were made. Maege Mormont, Catelyn Stark, Brienne of Tarth and Melisandre of Asshai were the only other women allowed into the councils. Even if the other lords disliked having the women in their presence they did not say anything for fear of three leaders.

During the weeks travel south Dacey grew close with Brienne. Although the other woman was different, not feminine at all, Dacey understood why. Even though she dressed in mail while on the trail of battle, Dacey still wore dresses. She still knew how to sew and practiced needlepoint. She was a lady like any other. Brienne was different. Sometimes Dacey was jealous of it.

One evening while the three leaders ate, Dacey took her meal with Brienne. The Baratheon host had been with them for months and Dacey was quickly learning that Brienne was not only a noble warrior but she could be a good friend as well. Taking a seat beside the other woman, outside Brienne's tent beside the fire, Dacey smiled. "It's a lovely night."

Brienne nodded slightly and glanced up at the sky before turning to Dacey. "It's colder than I had anticipated it being this far south."

Even though it was still far warmer than Dacey was used to, she was also surprised by the chill in the air. "Lord Robb says winter is coming. I tend to believe him."

The laugh that escaped Brienne's lips had been unexpected. "The Starks always believe that winter is coming."

Dacey smiled. "True I suppose." She glanced at the fire and threw another short stick in the flames. "Winter is always coming." Dacey's family had been loyal to the Starks for generations and knew the Stark words almost as well as their own. After all, in the North winter was always just on the horizon.

Brienne nodded and lifted her gaze towards the tent where Robb, Renly and Stannis were. A look of wistful longing seemed to pass over the other woman's eyes and Dacey frowned. In the two weeks since Brienne's arrival, the Mormont girl had seen how she looked at Renly Baratheon. "You love him, don't you?"

For a moment Dacey was not sure what Brienne would do. She looked afraid to speak as her gaze was pulled from the tent to Dacey's eyes. Finally the other woman spoke. "I do."

Dacey nodded. "I thought as much. Does Lord Renly know?" She assumed he didn't. It seemed to Dacey that Renly did not think of Brienne in that way. In all honesty it did not seem like he cared for his lady wife in that way either. However she was not one to judge.

"No," Brienne said softly. "He doesn't seem to notice. We are not all as lucky as you are, my lady."

A light flush tinted Dacey's cheeks and she averted her eyes. "I do not know what you mean."

Never pulling her gaze from Dacey, Brienne spoke again. "Oh? Are the rumors around the camp false?"

Dacey's flush deepened as she gazed into the flames, almost wishing for a moment that they could swallow her whole. Even though she felt no shame in her relationship with Robb Stark, she loved him after all. Dacey still felt uncomfortable discussing such things with someone she barely knew. "No...no they are true. We have tried to keep them contained but it is doing little good."

"You are very lucky. I see how he looks at you."

Despite herself, Dacey felt a small smile pull at the corners of her lips. "I am lucky but not lucky enough. The Old Gods are cruel, giving us to each other only to tear us apart once more."

"The Frey Alliance."

Feeling her heart clench in despair at the thought of giving the man she loves to another woman. Some faceless Frey girl would become the Lady Stark and Dacey would return to Bear Island alone. With the rumors floating around the camp no lord would ever take her for a wife. Those chances were ruined. Although Dacey would not have wanted another lord. Robb was the only one she loved. After a moment of thought, Dacey nodded and met Brienne’s eyes. “I will not be the cause of strife between two houses. Robb has made a promise to the Frey’s and I intend to see he keeps that promise. No matter how much pain the knowledge will cause me.”

A small smile spread on Brienne’s lips as the two women gazed at each other, understanding the plight that each other were in. The situations that the women were in echoed one another. Although Dacey had the love of Robb Stark where Brienne merely had Renly Baratheon’s admiration, both women would never be with the one they loved in the end. They all had a duty and their paths were not meant to cross in that way. “You are loyal, Lady Mormont. Remember that when your heart attempts to lead you astray.”

Sadly Dacey thought about what Brienne had said before nodding. “I will remember.” She was a Mormont of Bear Island. Mere feelings of love could not trump the loyalty and duty towards her house and the house she served. Even though Dacey dreamed of the way when the war was over and she could be Robb’s under the blessings of the Old Gods before the weirwood in Winterfell, she knew it would never happen. Fate had different plans for them and there was nothing that could be done about it. That Dacey knew for certain.

***

The siege of King’s Landing did not last long, not with the Baratheons, Starks, Tullys, and Tyrells all working together. The Lannister forces stood no chance and were easily outmatched. When the walls fell Joffrey was killed for his crimes. The Lords Stannis, Renly and Robb quickly formed a council to deal with the remaining loyal Lannisters. Tywin had been killed in battle and Jaime was still their prisoner. Neither Tommen nor Myrcella were much of a threat and as such were spared. None of the conquering Lords wanted the blood of innocent children on their hands.

Cersei was captured and forced to bend the knee to the rule of Baratheon whilst Tyrion was named Lord of Casterly Rock for his kindness to Sansa Stark during her captivity. With both his elder siblings stripped of titles and lands for their treason there was little protest. Almost everything was as it should have been. The Baratheon brothers rose to the Iron Throne and ruled together with Robb Stark as their Warden of the North. Sansa Stark was reunited with her mother and brother. The only damper on the celebrations was seemingly the missing Arya Stark. No one could say for certain where she had gone. Dacey pitied them. She could only imagine what it would be like to lose one of her sisters. The heartbreak would have been unimaginable.

Within the walls of the Red Keep, Dacey could still hear the common folk celebrating despite the hour. The feasts of their victory had lasted well into the night and had Robb not pulled her way and into the shadows, Dacey would have stayed dancing and drinking until the music stopped. Instead she was whisked away by her beloved. Hand in hand they had made their way through the winding halls of the Keep almost as if they were giddy young lovers just beginning to court. Unfortunately things could not always stay that way.

Robb led the way until they reached the door to the bedchamber he had taken for his own. Even in the dark Dacey could see the lusty look in his eye, enhanced by the ale he had at the celebration. It reminded her of their very first night together all those months ago. For a brief moment Dacey thought to protest, after all the war was over. Soon enough he would be on his way to the Twins to wed his Frey bride. However before she could get a word out, Robb silenced her with a kiss.

The kiss was slow yet it left Dacey weak in the knees. Only Robb had the ability to do that to her. Each stolen kiss always left her breathless. In the back of her mind Dacey heard the door creak open as Robb backed her into the room. Only when her lungs burned for air did Dacey break the kiss, her chest heaving as she gasped in breath after breath. “We shouldn’t.” Her protest was weak and she knew it. Even in her tone it was obvious, she didn’t want to stop. Dacey was only protesting out of her duty. She had promised herself that once the war ended this would stop. It would make losing him to the Frey girl easier, or so she claimed.

Robb’s nose brushed against hers as he sought her eyes in the darkness. “One last time, Dacey. I cannot ride for the Twins within the next few days without having the woman I love one last time.”

In that moment Dacey realized that this was as hard on him as it was on her. Neither one of them wanted this. They wanted to be together forever. Dacey’s mind ran with memories of his proposal but she pushed them away. After everything they had been through, even if they wanted to be together it was impossible. They had a duty. Despite that duty she couldn’t deny him this, not when her heart, mind and body were all screaming for his touch. “One last time.”

He kissed her again then, deeply and passionately as he pulled her close and began tugging at the laces of her bodice. Their tongues slid together once Dacey parted her lips for him. His touch was igniting need deep within her, need that had not been satisfied on their march south to take King’s Landing. There were too many more important things than the mere pleasures of flesh. Both Dacey and Robb had put those pleasures on hold for the sake of duty. But now those passions could finally be unleashed.

Tugging at his tunic, Dacey worked to free Robb from his clothes, layer by layer as he did the same to her. Her skin itched with need and desire to be with him. Now that she had that chance, her final chance; Dacey wouldn’t waste it. Clothes were quickly discarded and tossed to the floor as Robb lowered Dacey to the bed. Bare as their name days Robb trailed kisses down Dacey’s milky skin. From her ear down to her neck and across her collarbone before making a special trip to kiss the long scar on her arm, Robb worshiped the woman before him. Dacey had never felt so loved.

Lower and lower he kissed, worshiping her breasts and teasing his fingertips along her ribs. Dacey could tell he was savoring every moment. It was almost as if he longed to memorize every inch of her body before leaving her forever. She wanted to do the same, be able to look back on these stole moments fondly and remember every little detail. Everything from the sound of his voice to the feel of his callused fingertips on the soft skin of her breasts; Dacey wanted to remember. She yearned to remember the scent of sweat, smoke and leather so unique to her Robb. Closing her eyes she inhaled deeply and silently etched it all into her memory as Robb’s warm mouth closed around her taut nipple. “I love you,” she gasped breathlessly. He said nothing in response but the way his tongue swirled around her nipple and fingertips slipped between her parted thighs, Dacey knew the feeling was mutual.

His mouth left a trail of wet kisses from her breasts down her belly and along her hip, all the while making Dacey pant with desire. The ache between her thighs was constantly increasing and Robb’s teasing fingers only served to further her arousal. “Robb,” Dacey gasped as she felt his breath warm and hot on her inner thigh. Her hips lifted off the bed slightly as she silently begged for more. His teasing was going to be the death of her. Of that she was certain.

His fingers slipped through her wet folds, teasing and taunting her with only a fraction of the full pleasure she could know. One hand tangled in Robb’s curls as he continued to tease her, only meeting Dacey’s eyes at the feel of her hand. Her eyes were almost black with desire and her whole body ached for it. She knew he needed it too, that was obvious upon meeting his gaze. “Please,” she begged. Dacey hated giving in but there was something about Robb that made it so much easier. When she was giving in to Robb Stark, Dacey didn’t mind admitting defeat.

An almost wicked gleam sparkled in Robb’s eyes upon hearing Dacey beg. “As my lady commands,” Robb said with a smirk before lowering his mouth to the juncture between her thighs. The pleasure that Robb’s lips and tongue brought her made her arch beneath him, silently begging for more as she writhed in pleasure. Gasps and moans spilled from her lips at a nearly constant stream as the young Mormont gripped the sheets beneath her.

“Robb,” she gasped as pleasure spiked through her upon a flick of his skilled tongue. Dacey was quickly being pushed towards her pleasure and there was nothing she wanted more. Holding tightly to both Robb’s hair and the bed sheets, Dacey let pleasure carry her away; her toes curling and back arching with bliss as a keening cry spilled from her lips.

Her whole body shook with aftershocks of her pleasure as she lay beneath him catching her breath. Watching him through half closed eyelids, Dacey couldn’t pull her eyes away as he climbed up her body and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I love you too,” he whispered against her skin before he was inside her.

A gasp escaped her lips at the sudden feel but she soon adjusted to the feel. Gazing up into his eyes, Dacey licked her lips and brought her hand to rest on the back of his neck. No words were needed as the young Stark started to move. Rocking into her they quickly set a rhythm that soon had them both panting and gasping for breath.

Never before had Dacey felt her pleasure build so fast but it was not a bad thing. The loved the feel and ached for more. Wrapping her legs around his waist she urged him on, her heel digging into his ass as she did so. A grunt passed his lips as he braced himself above her, his arms trembling from the strain of holding back.

Faster and faster they moved together, moans and gasps filling the air as pleasure rocked through their body. Robb was close and Dacey knew it. Using her leverage she quickly flipped them so his back met the bed, his cock never slipping from her depths as she did so. “Dacey,” he grunted as he continued to thrust, his hands bruising on her hips as she rode him.

Riding him hard and fast, Dacey’s hips swayed and ground down on him, wanting him deep within her. Bringing her hands to her breasts she squeezed the globes and pinched her nipples while never pulling her gaze from Robb. The look of lust in his eyes nearly brought her to pleasure a second time but it didn’t. Not until she felt his hot seed filling her womb did she finally let go.

Gasping and panting the collapsed together on the bed, their bare bodies pressed together as the sweat of their lovemaking dried on their skin. Dacey could feel her eyes filling with tears after a few moments upon realizing they would never do this again. They would never be close. He would leave and wed someone else. The thought broke Dacey’s heart into a million pieces.

Tenderly his hand came to stroke her long dark hair as she snuggled closer to his bare chest. “Just remember that I love you, Dacey; always you. It’s always been you. It will always be you. Nothing can change that.”

His voice cracked with emotion and it made the tears come faster. He was the strong one but hearing that emotion in his voice broke down her walls. However at the same time it gave her faith in his love for her. “I know,” she said after a moment once her tears were under control. “I love you too.”

***

Robb remained in King’s Landing for another week before heading to meet his bride. Dacey remained by his side, a loyal member of his guard no matter how much it pained her to know they would never be together. With the war over travel on the Kingsroad was not as dangerous as it once had been. However the war had burned bridges and made the journey much longer as alternate routes had to be found.

It took nearly two moons to reach the Twins. Dacey could barely bring herself to look at the towering castle knowing Robb’s bride resided inside. It made her feel sick to her stomach, a feeling she was not unaccustomed to in the past few weeks of travel. Her stomach was weak, much to the worry of Maege Mormont. However Dacey insisted she was fine, even though she wasn’t. There was no need to worry her mother with such things even though Dacey was beginning to suspect that her mother knew the truth. After all, her sister Alysane had already birthed two bastards. Maege Mormont was not as oblivious as Dacey would have liked to think. But she felt her secret was safer with no one knowing the Lord of Winterfell’s bastard grew in her womb.

Dacey knew Robb. He would break his promises if he knew the truth. She would not let him do that. More than once she had thought of shedding the child but she couldn’t make herself drink the tea. Not when it was Robb’s child, the child created out of their love. Had it been any other man’s seed quickening within her womb, Dacey would have downed the tea without question but she couldn’t lose the child of the man she loved. There would be no chance for a marriage after the rumors that floated around the war camps. This child was her only chance at a family of her own.

Once on the other side of the Neck, Dacey forced herself not to cry. Once Robb was safely within the walls of the Twins and she, her mother and sisters headed north once more, then Dacey would cry. Spotting his figure riding towards them Dacey had to swallow back the urge to wretch. Since their last night in King’s Landing, the night they made their child, Dacey could count on one hand the number of times she had looked Lord Robb Stark in the eyes. That number had dwindled to nearly nothing once she realized she carried his child. Lying had never been one of Dacey’s strong suits.

Once he was within earshot, Robb spoke. “Lady Dacey, may I have a word before you leave?”

The look of pain on his face was a match to the one on hers and she did not have the heart to tell him no. Instead she merely nodded, not trusting herself not to blurt out the truth about their child at the first chance she got. A selfish part of her wanted to. She wanted to tell him the truth and have him call of the marriage to the Frey girl; to marry her instead. However she knew it was a hopeless and silly dream. “What is it, my lord?”

Out of the corner of her eye Dacey saw her mother and sisters lead their horses away from them. It was impressive considering Lyra and Jorelle were often nosy but one look from their mother often straightened them out. Robb brought his horse to a stop right beside hers and Dacey felt herself getting lost in the moment and his eyes. Memories of stolen kisses filled her mind and she had to mentally shake the images away.

Robb scratched the back of his neck with one hand as the snow began to fall. It was just a light dusting and Dacey knew it would be gone by the next day. However that didn’t stop her from missing her home and seeing Robb with flakes sticking to his curls made her long to take him back to Bear Island with her. It would never happen and Dacey felt like a foolish child for even daring to dream. “I wanted to say goodbye.”

All too quickly a lump formed in Dacey’s throat and she blinked back the sudden tears blurring her vision. “Goodbye, Lord Stark. Perhaps we will see each other again someday.”

“Perhaps we will,” Robb said with a nod. The tone he used broke Dacey’s heart all over again. All she wanted to do was tell him how much she loved him but she couldn’t. It would make things that much more difficult if she did.

With a glance up at the sky and then back towards the Twins, Dacey tipped her head in the direction of her mother. “If you would forgive me, my lord. I don’t know how long the weather will hold and I am anxious to see Bear Island again. I must beg your leave.”

A look of pain and heartbreak quickly flashed across his eyes before it was hidden away. Dacey couldn’t even be certain that she had seen it. “Safe journey, Lady Dacey.” Without another word, Robb turned his horse and headed back to the Twins. For that, Dacey was grateful. She did not know how much longer she could look into his eyes and still have the strength to leave.

Dacey watched as Robb’s cloaked figure grew smaller and smaller as he rode towards the Twins and his future. “I love you,” she whispered under her breath as she blinked back the tears that had begun to spill. There was no point in crying now. Robb was her past and their paths had been chosen. There was nothing she could do now but look to her future, whatever it would hold.

Turning her horse she started up the path at a trot, not waiting for her mother and sisters. With wind bit at her face and chilled the tear tracks on her cheeks. She was lucky they were not freezing. Even so she did not want to let her family see her like this. Instead she rode north and away from the man who had stolen her heart and locked it away. Her only solace was the secret she had carried her womb. Dropping a hand to her stomach, Dacey smiled at the knowledge that at least as a bastard, duty would never be a problem. Her child would know love and never have it ripped away like she had. She would see to that.

***

Thinking that the pain of losing Robb to Roslin Frey had been the worst pain imaginable was a foolish thought. When the labor pains started Dacey didn’t know how anyone could have the desire to bear more than one child. The wound that she had taken in battle was nothing compared to this. Upon returning to Bear Island she had let the truth be known about the child she carried however none but her mother and sisters knew the truth of the child’s parentage. However there were those who suspected. The rumors that floated around Robb’s war camp were not easily forgotten.

“Breathe, Dacey.”

Maege Mormont’s voice filled her ears and Dacey nodded furiously. The pain wracking her body was unimaginable and she couldn’t understand how her mother had born five children. Forcing herself to breathe Dacey imagined that Robb was waiting just outside the door for the birth of their child. For a moment the illusion was enough to calm her as Alysane wiped at her sweat slicked brow with a cool rag.

When the time between the pains grew less and less frequent the dream of Robb Stark’s smiling face as he was handed their newborn child was no longer enough to keep her pain at bay. “Gods,” Dacey screamed as another pain ripped through her body as she clenched her sister’s hand tightly.

The cool cloth was on her brow again, wiping away the sweat and grim of her labor. For hours it had been going on and Dacey didn’t know how much longer she could handle this. She remembered when she was younger and her youngest sister was born. She remembered what it was like when Alysane bore her children. This seemed so much worse even though she knew it wasn’t. “You are doing wonderfully, Dacey. It’s almost time.”

Alysane’s voice soothed her and she nodded, feeling her younger sister’s lips brush her forehead. “Little sister,” Dacey said before pain crippled her body and she screamed, practically crushing her sister’s hand from the pain of it.

At the foot of the bed Maege Mormont and the Maester were fussing with towels for her child. Dacey lifted her head from the bed during a lull between the pains and met her mother’s eyes. “You’re almost there.” Pain ripped through her body and she fell back against the pillows as a scream tore from her throat. It felt as though her body was being ripped in two. Seeing spots dancing before her eyes, Dacey feared she would fall unconscious from the pain. “Alright, push now, Dacey.”

The relief that washed over her upon hearing her mother’s words brought fresh tears to her eyes. Squeezing Alysane’s hand in her grip for a moment Dacey feared she would break her sister’s hand. Dacey pushed and cried, hot tears streaming down her cheeks at the pain that seemed to consume her until she feared the pain would never end. It shook her down to her very core.

“Almost, Dacey,” Maege’s voice ran from the foot of the bed as Dacey pushed again.

Nodding furiously Dacey pushed as tears blurred her vision. The moment the piercing cry erupted between her legs, Dacey fell back against the pillows. The tears of pain that had filled her eyes only moments before were soon replaced with tears of joy knowing her child was finally here. Blinking back the tears that filled her vision Dacey lifted her arms for the babe while her mother cleaned the child and the Maester dealt with the mess of afterbirth. “Mam,” she said weakly as she watched her mother wrap the screaming babe in a birthing blanket.

“She’s a beaut, Dacey.” Maege carefully placed the baby in Dacey’s arms and smiled down at her eldest daughter.

Holding the fussing child close to her breast Dacey cooed to her daughter. It seemed as though the rest of the world had disappeared and the only thing that existed was her daughter. The moment was almost perfect. “Little Arya,” Dacey said as she pressed a kiss to the newborn’s forehead.

Above her Maege smiled. “A Stark name.”

Dacey looked up and nodded. “I thought it was right. Robb loved his sister. He would have wanted her remembered.” When King’s Landing fell and Arya Stark was not found Robb was heartbroken. Almost a year had passed and the girl had still not turned up. Everyone thought her dead. Dacey could think of no way better to bestow honor on her daughter, to remind her who her father is even if she would never know him.

Alysane reached over and tenderly brushed a fingertip against her niece’s cheek. “It’s fitting. From what I’ve heard told, Arya Stark had more than a little wolf in her. I have a feeling this child will be much the same.”

“Arya Mormont, welcome to the world.” Dacey smiled and rocked her daughter in her arms. Although the babe had quieted she had no desire to relinquish her hold on the child. She was the last little piece of Robb she had and even though Roslin Frey had him now, Dacey would always have something. She refused to let go of that.

Maege leaned down and kissed her eldest daughter on the top of her head. “She’s beautiful, Dacey. You should rest though.”

“Mother is right,” Alysane said with a slight squeeze of her sister’s hand. “We will let you rest.”

Dacey smiled up at them gratefully before turning her attention back to the child in her arms. She could see Robb in her daughter’s tiny features and it broke her heart. Once the door was closed Dacey finally felt safe enough to let her guard down. “You are your father’s daughter,” Dacey whispered as she pressed a kiss to her daughter’s forehead. “He would love you. He would love you so much, Arya. Just like I do.” As she spoke tears slipped from her eyes and she no longer tried to hide them. For seven months since leaving Robb at the Twins she had pushed her feelings aside but now seeing her child and holding her in her arms, Dacey’s heart broke all over again.

***

Out in the yard Dacey bounced little Arya on her knee as she watched Jorelle and Lyra spar. Winter was definitely closing in and she could feel the chill in the air as the snowflakes spiraled down to the ground. Little puffs of smoke escaped with each breath and Dacey made sure to keep little Arya bundled up tightly. The last thing she needed was the babe catching a chill. The thought of something happening to her daughter was almost unimaginable. Dacey refused to let anything happen to the infant.

Arya was mesmerized by the snowflakes. Her tiny blue eyes tracked each little white flake as it drifted from the clouds to the ground. Every now and then one would land on her tiny mitten covered hands and she would squeal with delight. Dacey loved that. She loved the energy her daughter had, the playfulness. As her mother pointed out on a regular basis, Arya had the makings of a real she-bear just like her aunts. Dacey’s heart would swell with pride whenever it was mentioned even though deep down she thought for sure it was the wolf blood that made Arya already such an inquisitive child.

Glancing overhead Dacey saw a raven headed for the rookery. _Dark wings, dark words,_ she thought to herself before a tug at her hair drew her from her thoughts. Looking down into the smiling face of her daughter, Dacey carefully pried the end of her braid from her daughter’s tiny fingers. “No pulling,” she softly scolded before smiling at the little girl.

Each and every time Dacey looked into the clear blue eyes of her daughter she was reminded of the girl’s father. So many times she would look into those eyes and long to see Robb again, long to tell him of his daughter. She must have started a dozen letters over the months they were apart. All of them ended as ash in her hearth. There was no way she could tell him. He would feel responsible for Arya just as he father had felt responsible for Jon Snow. Arya was a Mormont. She was a tiny she-bear of Bear Island and Dacey would not let Lord Robb Stark whisk her away to Winterfell even if he was her father. Of course that was a well-kept secret. Thankfully as Arya had grown the prominent Stark features she had born with melded into the Mormont ones. At five months the girl now looked the spitting image of her mother at that age, save her hair, at least if Maege Mormont was to believed.

Arya’s dark reddish brown curls she had inherited from her father were the only obvious sign of her true parentage. Dacey loved her daughter’s hair and was grateful she had inherited Robb’s curls instead of her dark and wavy locks. The child’s hair might have been darker than her father’s by quite a bit but that didn’t matter to Dacey. It was still the one thing that was so obviously something he had blessed their daughter with she couldn’t help but love it.

“Dacey.”

Looking up from the child who completely owned her soul, Dacey turned towards the sound of her name and smiled upon seeing her sister striding towards her. “What is it, Aly?”

Clutched in Alysane’s hand was a parchment and as she got closer Dacey could see that whatever the raven contained it would not bode well for her. “There was a raven from Winterfell,” Alysane said once she was close enough before handing Dacey the parchment and scooping her niece from Dacey’s lap.

Quickly and quietly Dacey read the letter, feeling a hot lump form in her throat the more she read. By the time she reached the end of the letter there were tears blurring her vision and she longed to throw the parchment into the flames and pretend the raven never arrived. It had been foolish to think this day would never come but she had hoped anyway. Her voice broke with emotion when she tried to speak so she cleared her throat and looked up at Alysane who was holding little Arya against her chest and rocking the tired girl. It was past the time she was put down for her nap. “Well…this is joyous news,” Dacey croaked out before crushing the parchment in her hand. “Lady Stark is with child.”

Alysane sighed and shifted her niece slightly in her arms. “You knew this was inevitable, Dacey. He is married. It’s time you try and move on. Put this behind you.”

Rising from her seat quickly she wiped her eyes with the back of her gloved hand. “I’ve tried, Aly. I’ve tried so hard. You have no idea how badly I wanted to tell him about Arya when we parted ways at the Twins. You don’t know the nights I was lying awake trying to decide if I should listen to my heart or my head.” Dacey shook her head and took a deep breath. “Yes I knew this was coming. I knew someday word would reach us that Lady Roslin Stark is bearing the heir to Winterfell. I just hoped it wouldn’t be now. Not today, not a fortnight from now. I just wanted a little longer to pretend he still loves me. I wanted to delude myself into thinking he would come for me but he isn’t. It’s time I stop living in my little dream world.” Reaching out for her daughter Dacey brought the girl close to her chest and nuzzled her nose in the infant’s curly hair. “At least I have you, my little she-wolf,” Dacey whispered against the top of her daughter’s head.

Timidly Alysane reached out and placed a hand on Dacey’s shoulder. “I know it is difficult, Dacey. I know you need time but in the end this will be for the best, you know that.”

Slowly Dacey nodded and met her sister’s eyes. She could see that Aly did understand the pain and the heartbreak that seemed to be overwhelming her in that moment. Ever since the night Arya was born Dacey had locked away her emotions and not let one tear fall for the pain of losing Robb. Now it felt as though all her walls were crumbling. It seemed like another lifetime ago that she was a young maiden whose mother was speaking of a betrothal to the heir to Winterfell. The trips to Winterfell she had taken as a girl seemed like a hundred years past. Her blooming feelings for the young lord as she watched him spar with his baseborn brother almost felt like something from a dream. Now she was awake and could feel all the pain and heartbreak that was brought with it. “I thought we had something special,” she almost whispered yet spoke loud enough for Alysane to hear her.

“And you did. The Gods were cruel this time. You were meant to follow different paths. If things had been different then you would be in Winterfell right now. Perhaps you would have been the one sending that letter but the Gods were not kind to you or Lord Stark.” Alysane smiled sadly at her older sister before reaching out to wipe away a tear from Dacey’s cheek. “This time duty won in the end.”

Even though it broke her heart to realize it, Dacey knew Alysane was right. With a sigh she nodded. “Send a reply to Winterfell. Offer our congratulations to the Lord and Lady Stark. It’s the least we can do.” In the back of her mind Dacey wondered what Robb would think upon receiving that letter. Would it break his heart as much as this one had broken hers? Part of her wanted that but Dacey couldn’t make herself wish heartbreak on anyone, especially not the man who held hers.

“Mother has already ordered one sent.”

Dacey nodded and carefully ran her fingertips through her daughter’s hair as the child dozed off resting her head on her mother’s shoulder. “Perfect. This is a happy time for the Lord Stark. We should be happy for him as well.” Silently Dacey vowed to keep that promise to herself. If she couldn’t be happy for him, how would she ever move on?

***

Winter was not long off now. The snow never seemed to stop and the bitter cold and wind off the Bay of Ice constantly chilled the residents of Bear Island. Before the hearth Dacey watched as her daughter toddled on the rug, playing with her youngest aunt. Lyanna Mormont, at all of her thirteen years was captivated by her year old niece. Arya seemed just as taken with Lyanna as the older girl held out the small cloth doll for the child.

“Mama!”

Dacey smiled down at her daughter from her place in the chair near the fire as the little girl toddled towards her. When Arya reached her mother’s legs and fell against her, Dacey ruffled the girl’s dark reddish brown curls. “What is it sweetling?”

The small girl squealed and pointed at the doll clutched in Lyanna’s hand. “Yanna.”

Lifting little Arya from the floor into her lap, Dacey kissed the top of her daughter’s head. “Yes that is Lyanna.” She bounced the girl and brought her close to her chest in a hug. Moments like this Dacey was grateful she had Arya. She was grateful that the letters she had attempted to write so many times had all ended in the fire. Letting Robb know of their daughter would have meant losing the girl. Dacey couldn’t bear that. After all little Arya was a she-bear. Bear Island was where she belonged. “Lyanna,” Dacey said glancing over at her youngest sister. “Could you please give Arya the doll?”

“Of course,” Lyanna said with a grin before handing the doll to Arya. “Here you go little she-bear.”

Arya squealed happily and clutched the doll to her chest. Dacey loved seeing her daughter so happy and carefree. There was nothing to take that from her daughter. There was no duty that would rule Arya’s life. She could be just a happy little girl.

“Mother.”

Dacey turned when Lyanna spoke and smiled at her mother. Maege Mormont was a stout woman and was not one for cheerfulness. However the grim expression on her face was one that worried Dacey. Few times in her life had she ever seen her mother looking so grim. The last time she could remember was upon receiving word of Lord Eddard Stark’s death. “What has happened?”

Maege took a seat in the chair opposite Dacey before taking a deep breath. “A raven from Winterfell.” Dacey’s heart sank into her stomach and she held Arya tighter while waiting for her mother to continue. “Lady Stark has perished in the childbed.”

Swallowing hard Dacey felt as though her throat had gone dry. Her heart went out to Robb and everyone else who had lost Lady Roslin. Even though she had no love for Roslin, she had not wanted the woman to die. Robb had only done his duty by marrying her. She would never fault anyone for doing their duty. “And the babe?”

“The child was also lost.”

It seemed to Dacey that Maege was doing her best to keep her emotions in check. However Dacey was not so talented. Tears filled her eyes as she thought of the pain and heartbreak that Robb must be suffering. “This is horrible. Lord Stark must be devastated.” Maege merely nodded.

“Mama sad?” Arya looked up at her mother with big blue eyes and patted her mother’s cheek with her little hand.

Dacey shook her head and forced a smile. “No sweetling. I’m fine.” Arya said nothing and snuggled against her mother’s breast before placing her thumb in her mouth. She kissed the little girl’s forehead before turning back to her mother.

For a moment Maege merely watched her daughter and granddaughter before speaking. “We must send condolences to Lord Stark. A raven will not suffice. Someone must travel to Winterfell and offer our sympathy.” Maege met Dacey’s eyes and she nodded some.

Her mother was right and she knew it. All of the Stark bannermen would be heading to Winterfell to pay their respects. Someone had to make the journey. Lyanna had gone off somewhere and she didn’t know where. The girl was better off somewhere else in that moment and Dacey was glad for it. She did not want anyone seeing her so upset. After taking a deep breath Dacey tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “Alysane perhaps, or Lyra. They are should make the journey to Winterfell and offer our condolences to Lord Stark.”

Maege shook her head. “No, Dacey. Why would I send them when it is obvious you want to go?”

“I may want to go but I can’t. Lady Stark just died. Lord Stark does not me making trouble in his life. Besides, I cannot leave Arya.” That was something she would never want. Dacey refused to cause problems for the Lord Stark and she could never leave her daughter behind. That little girl was her life now and there was no changing that.

“Take Arya with you. She is strong. The journey to Winterfell should not be that difficult.” The compassion in Maege’s voice was surprising to Dacey. It didn’t seem possible that the mother who had protested her relationship with the young Lord Stark so fervently while on the trail of battle only to be supportive now.

Dacey sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose before shaking her head. “It’s been almost two years, Mother. People have changed. He is in mourning. The last thing he needs is the ghosts of his past back to haunt him.”

“Or,” Maege said with a firm tone as she watched her daughter’s wheels turn in her mind. “Seeing you again could be exactly what he needs.”

That didn’t seem possible to Dacey but deep inside she hoped it was the truth. “I still love him, Mother.” Admitting it made her feel weak but in that moment she didn’t care. She was no longer a she-bear. Dacey felt like nothing more than a sad and love sick fool. “He doesn’t even know about Arya.”

Tears leaked from Dacey’s eyes as Maege rose from her chair and came to stand beside her eldest daughter. “Perhaps it’s time he knows the truth.”

Maege stroked her daughter’s hair in the same way she did all those year ago. Dacey felt like a child afraid of something in the dark not a grown woman with a child of her own. “I don’t know if I’m strong enough to tell him what I hid from him.”

“In time you will be,” Maege said before kissing the top of her daughter’s head. They were she-bears and as such different from the other ladies of Westeros. However that did not stop them from sharing tender moments when they were most needed.

Dacey hugged her sleeping daughter to her chest before nodding. “I’m scared, Mother.”

Sadly the older woman smiled. “There are times when we all are, Dacey. For you this is merely one in a long string of moments. They become many once bearing a child of your own. Once you are no longer only responsible for yourself it is much easier to fear.”

“I think I understand.” Dacey smiled sadly as she looked down at her daughter. “It will just take time.” Deep in her heart she knew it was true. Maybe it was time to set things right. Maybe now they would have another chance and duty would no longer get in the way.

***

The journey to Winterfell was more difficult than anticipated. More than once Dacey regretted setting out for the seat of House Stark. It was foolish but her mother had insisted. Nearly a fortnight they traveled through the winding trails towards Winterfell and Dacey was anxious to reach it. Little Arya had caught a chill and had been coughing for the past day and a half. She was worried for her daughter’s health and hoped the maester in Winterfell would be able to do something for her babe.

Emerging from the trails through the Wolfswood Dacey sighed with relief upon spotting the banner of House Stark flying in the distance above Winterfell. It was a welcome sight. Through the show they rode in the hopes of reaching the castle sooner rather than later. Winter had come and the freezing chill in the air had Dacey pulling her cloak tighter as she held Arya against her breast.

“Shh, little one,” Dacey cooed as the child cried. Arya was warm to the touch and Dacey knew a fever had her. It terrified her more than any battle she had ever fought. The child was barely a year old. Her first name day had come and gone barely two moons past and now Dacey feared her daughter would not live to see her second one. Placing a kiss to the top of her daughter’s head she murmured against her curls. “You are strong, my little she-wolf. We are almost there.” Arya whimpered softly and Dacey urged her horse onwards.

When they finally reached the gates they were open and waiting for them. The guards politely nodded and informed them that the Lord Stark had been informed of their approach and would see them soon. Some of the men she recognized from their time together during the war. Others were faces she had never before seen, young boys who had grown to men in the past two years. It made Dacey realize exactly how much time had passed.

Turning towards one of the young men she did not recognize, Dacey pulled him to the side as her horse was led to the stables. “Could you tell me where I could find Maester Ludwin?” Once the young man nodded and told Dacey where she could find the maester, Dacey thanked him and set off in search of the elderly man. Robb could wait for now. Arya was in need of attention.

Once inside the walls of the castle Dacey let out a sigh of relief. The stone would protect against the wind and at least that was something to keep Arya from becoming more ill. Closing her eyes for a brief moment Dacey remembered what it was like here all those years ago when she was a child and her mother brought her to Winterfell. That day was forever burned into her memory as the day she met Robb Stark. Shaking off the sudden onslaught of emotions Dacey made her way to Maester Ludwin’s chambers and knocked on the door.

For a moment she feared he had not heard her before the familiar rustle and clank of his chain met her ears as he moved towards the door. When he opened it a look of surprise washed over his features. Dacey had not expected that. “Maester Ludwin I have need your help.”

“Well Lady Dacey, I was not expecting to see you so soon. Not when you made this journey for Lord Stark.” Even though he seemed surprised to see her, the maester stepped to the side and allowed Dacey into his chambers. Once she was inside and the door was closed Ludwin spoke again. “But what is it I can do for you?”

Dacey made no comment on his surprise and inside shifted her cloak to reveal her daughter sleeping fitfully in a sling against her breast. “She came down with a fever during the journey.”

Whatever had been on the man’s mind before she showed him Arya died on his lips as he lifted his arms to take the babe from her. “It was foolish of you to bring a child on such a journey, Lady Dacey.”

“I know.” There was guilt in her tone as she handed her daughter over to the maester and he began fussing with her. “I should have left her on Bear Island.”

Glancing up from Arya, Maester Ludwin met her eyes. “You both should have stayed on Bear Island. Now is not the time to be traveling.”

Dacey watched as her daughter fussed and Maester Ludwin made something from herbs before feeding it to her daughter. Dacey just hoped that whatever he was doing would help. “Will she be alright?”

Ludwin nodded. “If you give her this three times a day and keep her out of the cold she should be fine soon enough.” Dacey smiled in thanks and took the little jar of herb paste from him. “She’s your babe?” When Dacey nodded Ludwin glanced back at the child before meeting the mother’s eyes. “She has your look.”

Reaching over Dacey scooped up her daughter and held her close to her chest. She was grateful to Maester Ludwin for being able to help her. If something had happened to Arya, Dacey might well have gone mad with grief. “Thank you, Maester.”

The elderly man nodded and glanced at Arya before meeting Dacey’s eyes. “Her hair is lovely.” The man smiled before continuing. “I haven’t seen a babe with hair like that since Lady Catelyn birthed Sansa. However your daughter’s hair is darker.”

It was impossible for Dacey not to feel the light flush begin to creep across her face as she averted her eyes. “Her hair is much darker.” Dacey knew that Maester Ludwin was quickly putting the pieces together and didn’t know what to do. “She is every ounce a she-bear.” When Maester Ludwin nodded, Dacey smiled politely. “If you would excuse me, Maester. My daughter needs to rest.”

“Of course, Lady Dacey. She needs to rest but if you don’t mind me asking, what is her name?”

Dacey felt a lump form in her throat and she was forced to swallow hard before answering. “Arya.”

The knowing smile that appeared on the elderly man’s face caused Dacey’s stomach to drop into her feet. Robb needed to be told immediately before someone else had the chance to inform him. Quickly she walked out of Maester Ludwin’s chambers until she found a young guard who was patrolling. When she asked where the Lord Stark was she was told and decided that it was now or never. Once Arya was taken care of and put down for a nap it would be time to face her past. Dacey had never been more terrified.

***

She had barely had a chance to put little Arya down for her nap when she was summoned to the Great Hall. Dacey knew that Robb must be wondering what possible reason she had for coming to Winterfell now and wondered if his stomach was in knots the same way hers was. Silently she walked through the corridors towards her fate and the man she loves, wondering if things had changed as much as she thought. Dacey hoped they hadn’t but knew the odds of that being reality were slim.

When the doors open and she saw him seated in the chair at the center of the high table, the one she had seen his father seated in upon her last visit to Winterfell, Dacey’s breath caught for a moment. “Lord Stark,” she said as she strode into the hall and held her head high. Her gaze never faltered even though she longed to weep with joy for simply seeing him again. For a time she had feared this day would never come.

“Lady Dacey,” Robb’s tone was just as firm as his father’s had been however buried somewhere beneath the formality was something familiar. Softness and love in Robb’s tone buried beneath everything brought a smile to her face. “What brings you to Winterfell?”

Smiling sadly Dacey met Robb’s eyes and stood tall, her back straight and hands still at her sides. “I was sent by my lady mother to offer the condolences of House Mormont and the people of Bear Island for the loss of Lady Roslin.”

He nodded slightly. “Thank you, my lady. Your condolences are much appreciated.”

“Please know that if there is anything I or any of the people of Bear Island can do for you, it will be done without hesitation.” Her tone was soft and sincere. She wanted him to know that she meant every word she said. However she wouldn’t be doing things for him because her Lord commanded it of her. She would be doing it because the man she loved asked her to. In Dacey’s mind that was a huge difference.

A small smile formed on Robb’s face and she felt as though he understood even if his understanding was shadowed with the pain and heartbreak of her rejection all those years ago. “Thank you for your generosity, Lady Dacey. How long will you be staying in Winterfell?”

She frowned slightly as her brow scrunched in thought. “Until the men have rested and my daughter is well enough to travel.”

The look of shock and surprise on the Lord of Winterfell’s face was extremely obvious. Robb cleared his throat and waved a hand for the guards to leave the room. “Daughter?” Robb asked with hurt obvious in his tone once the last of the men had left and they were once again alone.

Dacey took a few steps closer to the large table and nodded. “Yes, daughter. She’s ill which is why I didn’t come see you immediately. I took her to Maester Ludwin.”

The hurt and heartbreak was written all over Robb’s face even as he tried to hide it. She heard him swallow before meeting her eyes. “I hope she makes a swift recovery.”

“I hope so as well.” Once she reached the edge of the table Dacey smiled sadly at her lord and slowly reached out to place her hand over his. “You know I would never betray you, Robb.” Even though it had been years since calling him by his first name, Dacey still felt at ease doing it. He was Robb and she was Dacey. It was that simple.

Robb closed his eyes for a moment in what seemed like an attempt to banish the emotions threatening to overtake him. “I cannot blame you, my lady. I found another. You deserved to have that right as well.”

Shaking her head Dacey laughed lightly. “Are you so foolish as to think I could ever love another, Robb Stark?” She smiled at him and met his eyes. “My daughter, Arya; she’s your child. I have not taken a man to bed since our last time together in King’s Landing.”

The shock on his face was obvious as he gazed at her with wide eyes and an open mouth. For a few moments Dacey watched as he fumbled for words before fear began to grip her heart as she worried he would be upset with her for hiding the truth for so long. “Our child?” He sounded unsure as he spoke but there was happiness growing on his face and seeping into his tone that banished all Dacey’s fears.

“Yes, Robb.” Her answer felt inadequate but at the same time Dacey didn’t know what else to say.

Almost as quickly as the smile had come it faded from his face and was soon replaced by a frown as he stood. “You said she’s ill? Where is she, Dacey?”

He came around to the other side of the table and smiled at her. It made Dacey’s heart skip a beat seeing the happiness and love in his eyes that was only matched by her own. “She’s resting in the room you have provided for me. Maester Ludwin gave her some herbs for her fever.”

Robb nodded slightly as he watched Dacey. Her hair fell about her shoulders as she resisted the urge to kiss him long and deep. They had been apart for far too long but he was grieving. It was impossible for them to just pick up where they left off. “Can I see her?”

Dacey nodded. “Of course you can.” Smiling she started out of the hall only to be stopped when Robb grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards him. “Robb what is it?”

She barely had the words out of her mouth and his lips were on hers, kissing her softly and sweetly. When he pulled away she smiled and met his eyes as he rested his forehead against hers. “I’ve missed you, Dacey.”

The warmth that rose in her heart brought a silly smile to her face. Dacey felt as though she was once again a young girl with her first crush. Robb always had that effect on her. “I’ve missed you as well.” For a long moment they stared into each other’s eyes as Dacey got lost in his before she took his hand and tugged him towards the door. “Come meet your daughter.”

The Lord of Winterfell’s smile seemed to illuminate the stone corridors and dark hallways as they made their way towards Dacey’s chambers and their daughter. It thrilled Dacey to see him so happy about this. Ever since parting ways with him at the Twins so long ago her biggest fear was that he would be unhappy about their child. To know that was not the case was more of a relief than Dacey would have admitted.

Together they made their way through the halls until they reached the room Dacey had been assigned. Slowly Dacey reached for the handle before meeting Robb’s eyes and opening the door. There in the center of the bed was the small girl, sleeping beneath a blanket with pillows on either side of her to keep her from falling off the bed in her sleep. Moving quickly to her daughter’s side, Dacey took a seat on the edge of the bed and touched the back of her hand to the small girl’s forehead. Dacey frowned and glanced up to meet Robb’s eyes. He seemed frozen in place by the door almost as if he was afraid to come any closer. “Robb?”

He let out a breath before slowly coming to sit beside her on the bed and glancing down at their child with a proud smile. “She’s beautiful, Dace.” She watched as he tentatively reached out to stroke their daughter’s dark reddish curls. “How old is she?”

Dacey couldn’t help but smile at the look of awe of Robb’s face. Carefully she scooped Arya up into her arms and cradled her against her chest. The child stirred slightly and nuzzled her face in the crook of her mother’s neck. “Mama,” Arya said softly with a whimper of discomfort.

“It’s alright, sweetling.” Dacey pressed a kiss to her daughter’s brow and tried to ignore the worry she felt when her daughter’s heated flesh met her lips. Glancing over at Robb Dacey smiled. “Her first name day was two moons past.” Shifting Arya in her arms Dacey bit the inside of her cheek. “Would you like to hold your daughter, Robb?”

The Lord of Winterfell smiled before reaching out to take the babe from Dacey’s arms. “I would love to.” Carefully he took Arya from her mother’s arms and held her close. Dacey could have wept with joy seeing father and daughter reunited at last. It was wonderful and something she had doubted would ever come to pass.

Arya looked up at him with big blue eyes that were slightly red from crying. The girl seemed confused for a moment and glanced at Dacey who nodded slightly. “It’s alright, Arya,” Robb whispered against the little girl’s hair when she tiredly rested her head against his chest. “I’m your father.”

The child murmured something incoherent against her father’s shoulder and Dacey smiled. For the first time since parting ways with Robb at the Twins, Dacey felt as though there was a chance for hope. Maybe with time they could be a family like she had dreamed of so many times since discovering she was with child. Now that Robb knew the truth they had a chance and watching him with their daughter she could tell he was falling in love with the little girl. Arya would be his world like she was already Dacey’s. This was the start of their future. A new beginning and she couldn’t have been happier about it.

***

Winter was cold bitter. The snow fell deep and Dacey wondered if she would ever be able to return to Bear Island. It wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy spending time in Winterfell, she did. She loved being there with Robb and watching him grow closer with their daughter but she missed her family too. By the time Arya was well enough to travel the weather worsened and Dacey found herself the honored guest of Lord Robb Stark, much to Catelyn Stark’s displeasure. She felt it a slight to Roslin’s memory to have Robb’s former lover and bastard daughter at Winterfell but the longer they stayed the more Catelyn’s walls fell. It seemed to Dacey that even though Catelyn tried to be right and honorable she couldn’t resist the allure of her only grandchild. For that Dacey was grateful.

During her weeks within the walls of Winterfell Dacey and Catelyn came to a silent understanding which slowly began blossoming into a friendship. She was not Jon Snow’s mother. If Roslin had not died Dacey would have stayed away and raised little Arya to be a she-bear; a Mormont of Bear Island. There was honor in that even if her daughter was born on the wrong side of the sheets. Dacey would never have come to Winterfell, she hadn’t even wanted to but her lady mother insisted. Catelyn could understand that or at least Dacey hoped that she could. She’d seen how things were for bastard children in Westeros. Outside the walls of Bear Hall they were not accepted the way they were on Bear Island. Dacey was grateful that with the time she could spend together with Catelyn, they were reaching an understanding.

With that understanding, Dacey was able to leave their little daughter in the capable hands of her grandmother and aunt while she took a little time for herself. Despite the cold wind that bit at her skin, Dacey liked having a chance to step outside the walls and look out at the snow blanketing the ground. Several months had passed since she arrived in Winterfell and Dacey was beginning to feel more comfortable there with each passing day. The unspoken agreement with Lady Stark had certainly helped with that situation. Soon little Arya would be nearing her second name day in a few months’ time and Dacey thought perhaps they would wait to leave until after so that Robb could also be there. She didn’t know if they would even be able to leave by then but it was a goal. No one could control the winter, not even the Starks. They would just need to wait and see what would happen.

Pulling her cloak closer to her face, Dacey nuzzled her cheek against the soft wolf pelt Robb had given her when the weather took a turn for the worst. She was grateful to have it as it kept her warmer than the one she’d traveled south with. It would keep her warm no matter how bitter cold things got. Turning to the sound of muffled footsteps over the snow, Dacey’s lips formed a tight smile when she saw him coming towards her. His curls were dusted with snowflakes and his cheeks were red from the cold just like hers undoubtedly were but he seemed happy none the less. Robb’s smiles had become more frequent since her arrival in Winterfell, or at least that was what the Lady Sansa had told her.

“You shouldn’t be out here,” he said when he reached her and looped his arm around her waist. She instantly felt even warmer just knowing he was there keeping her out of the harsh wind’s path as he pressed a kiss to her cheek. She wasn’t completely comfortable with the entire situation yet but they had a child and there was no point in mourning forever. Robb was the Lord Stark and he would be expected to have a male heir.

She turned towards him just slightly and sighed. “I know. I just needed a few moments. I know when to go inside.” That was the truth. Dacey was a Mormont of Bear Island and she understood the cold more than so many others. “I just needed a moment to breath. The air inside can get so stuffy.”

Robb nodded and smiled slightly. “We all need moments like that, Dacey but you should come inside before you freeze.” She couldn’t help but tell that his concern for her was genuine. That made her happy and she nodded before taking a step through the bitter wind and snow that bit at her face. When she had merely taken a few steps, Robb grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards him. They were behind one of the walls now so they were spared the harshness of the wind despite the way their faces were still red from the cold.

“What are you doing?” Dacey was surprised by his sudden action but she didn’t mind it. Their stolen moments away from prying eyes were something she was glad to have. It reminded her of their stolen kisses in the war camps so long ago.

He reached up and tenderly cupped her face in his hand before smiling. Instead of replying, however, Robb kissed her softly and sweetly. It was an innocent kiss as they stood there in the bitter cold but Dacey could feel the warmth just below the surface. They were so in tune with each other it seemed almost impossible to miss. When he pulled back a moment later and looked into her blue eyes, Dacey felt like her heart would stop. “Marry me,” Robb asked with a completely serious tone.

She knew it had been several months since he lost his wife but she didn’t know if this was right. “Robb it’s only been a few months since Roslin. You need time to grieve.” It was a weak protest and she knew that. Robb obviously did too but Dacey couldn’t think of anything else. She’d wanted to say yes so long ago when he asked her on the battlefield after their victory. It hadn’t been the right time then but maybe it was the right time now.

“I should have married you to begin with,” he protested. “I never loved her. I only loved you.” Those words made her heart feel light but she knew that love and politics hardly ever worked out. That was the harsh reality of the situation. Robb could make a political alliance sealed with his marriage much more powerful than wedding the daughter of a house already sworn to him. Their parents might have wanted this for them but that was a long time ago before the war happened and things changed.

Dacey shook her head. “You had a duty and I was not going to keep you from it no matter how much my heart wished otherwise.” They had a chance now and if it was what he wanted she would not stop him. She’d done that once and no one was happy with the results. This time she’d let him make his own choices.

“This time I don’t have any duty, Dacey. Nothing can stop us.” It would look bad and they both knew it but she didn’t even want to say no. Their daughter could have her father even if she was still born out of wedlock.

A tiny smile formed on her lips despite the cold around them. She made her choice and he was it. “Then I’ll be your wife, Robb Stark. Just like our parents had planned so long ago.” He kissed her then and she nearly toppled backwards into the snowdrift behind her. This was right and it was finally how things were supposed to be. Dacey was finally happy.


End file.
